christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mickey's Good Deed
Mickey's Good Deed is a Christmas-themed Mickey Mouse cartoon produced by and originally released by on December 17, 1932. Set during Christmas at the height of the , the cartoon depicts Mickey and his dog Pluto as poor street performers who try to make it a happy Christmas for an even poorer family. Synopsis On Christmas Eve, a homeless Mickey, accompanied by Pluto, is playing Christmas carols on a stand-up bass for change, but all the stuff he ends up getting is useless. He then goes to play outside a rich family's mansion, where a spoiled brat named Adelbert refuses all the expensive toys that his father and the butler try to give him. Then, upon hearing Pluto's howling, Adelbert walks over to the window and peers outside. Upon seeing Pluto, he decides that he wants the dog as his own. At first, Mickey refuses to sell his loyal companion, but after his bass gets destroyed by a passing sleigh, he then comes upon a house full of poor children with their father (who bares a resemblance to Pete) in jail and their mother crying. Getting an idea, Mickey reluctantly sells Pluto to the rich family, saying he'll do it if they can give him a good home. He uses the money to buy lots of toys, a Christmas tree, and a Christmas dinner in a basket. Then, dressed as Santa Claus, he delivers the toys, decorations, tree, and dinner to the poor children and their mother, who has fallen asleep when he makes it back to their house. Meanwhile, Pluto is not at all enjoying life in Adelbert's mansion. Adelbert throws expensive items, toys and foods at Pluto, his father and the butler. Adelbert's father decides he has had enough and orders the butler to throw Pluto out, then gives his bratty son a spanking, much to Pluto's delight. Pluto promptly goes searching for his master. On a hilltop somewhere, Mickey, having finished making Christmas happy for the poor family, is solemnly sitting in front of a campfire with a snowdog in Pluto's likeness. Mickey pretends to offer a bite of his hot dog to the snowdog, when suddenly Pluto shows up. Happily reunited, Pluto and Mickey enjoy a roasted turkey that got tied to Pluto's tail earlier. Notes * The jack-in-the-box that Mickey places in one of the stockings resembles Jimmy Durante. Availability In 1983, the short was integrated into the compilation special A Disney Channel Christmas and, as such, included on its VHS and Laserdisc release. In 2004, the original black-and-white version was made available on the Mickey Mouse in Black and White, Volume 2 DVD set in the Walt Disney Treasures collection. Additionally, the colorized version was featured on the Cartoon Classics Favorites - Volume 8: Holiday Celebration with Mickey and Pals DVD in 2005. Cast External links * Disney Wiki: Mickey's Good Deed * [http://disneyshorts.org/shorts.aspx?shortID=178 Mickey's Good Deed] at the Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts * * Category:Shorts Category:Disney Category:Theatrical releases Category:Released in the 1930s Category:Films and specials about dogs